


Nothing stays the same

by Chwyrligwgan88



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brooding, Brotherhood, Confessions, Eavesdropping, Face Punching, Falling In Love, Fear, Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecurity, Kissing, Longing, Lust, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Nervousness, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Self-Defense, Sex, Surprise Kissing, Temptation, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, Worry, self gratification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwyrligwgan88/pseuds/Chwyrligwgan88





	1. Chapter 1

“Where the fuck is my hat?” MacCready snarled as he picked up and old broken lamp and threw it against the tattered wall of the empty house.

He had only taken off his hat for a few minutes so that he could to pour water over his head as he freshened up after catching some sleep. He was beginning to lose all patience now. He had looked all over Sanctuary there was no trace of the bloody thing. The only place left to look was in Nate's house and he was definitely not about to go and bother him now. He had just got back after being away for almost a week and looked dead on his feet. His eyes looked like they had sunk into his skull and appeared just as dark as the rings that had formed around them. He looked almost ten years older than when he left. 

He heard Dogmeat bark somewhere in the distance and remembered he had overlooked inspecting his dog house. The cheeky bastard was always inadvertently stealing something. It was a good job the fur ball was cute or he probably would have shot him already. When he got to the dog house he was pleasantly surprised to find it empty. He would be able to quickly check whether his hat was in there and if not swiftly return to his search. 

It was not there.

“For fucks sake!” MacCready screamed.

There was nowhere left to search now. He had looked everywhere. He had asked everyone in Sanctuary if they had seen it. It would appear that his hat had magically disappeared. There was nothing left for him to do but get get absolutely blind drunk. So drunk that he forgets his name and that he forgets some bastard has stolen his hat. 

As he turned away from the dog's house to start his search for something stopped him in his tracks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of light dancing through a crack in the wall of Nate's house. He felt his body move closer almost independently to get a better view of what Nate might be doing. He knew it was wrong to be creeping about in the shadows spying on him through cracks in the wall but he had to admit to himself he had missed him desperately since he had been gone. The week apart had forced MacCready to address his feelings towards Nate. They had definitely developed from the platonic to the romantic. 

MacCready was suddenly pulled from his lusting thoughts when Nate walked into the room. He let out an audible gasp as he was instantly aware that Nate was not wearing any clothes. Not a stitch. MacCready watched entranced as the candle light danced across across his naked torso. Despite the years on cryo and suicidal missions that have plagued his life since leaving the fault Nate was still in pretty good shape. MacCready knew watching Nate was beyond wrong but he was finding it hard to tear his eyes away.

He peered intently as Nate began walking in the direction where he was hiding. MacCready held his breath steady as to not give himself away. Nate walked into the middle of the room and stopped. It was then that MacCready noticed the bath tub full of water and watched as Nate lowered himself into the water. MacCready's brain told him now was the time to leave. He had crossed a line and he should go now before someone caught him. However something stopped him in his tracks.

Nate was clutching something in his hand. It was his hat. Why does Nate have my hat? He watched as Nate brought the hat up towards his face. Why is he smelling my hat? He then noticed Nate's other hand had disappeared under the water. He watched as Nate began pleasuring himself. Audible sighs escaping his tempting lips. As he began to quicken pace with his hand Nate placed MacCready's hat on his head. His now free hand gripped the side of the bath as the sighs turned to moans. His head fell back as he grunted out his climax with the soft whisper of MacCready's name.

MacCready felt the blood in his head leave his brain and make a beeline for the stirring in groin. He was thankful he wore a long coat. It gave him cover long enough for him to escape into one of the empty houses that still occupied Sanctuary. Safely out of sight he roughly shoved his trousers around his thighs and forcibly chased his own climax. Unable to keep Nate's name escaping his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate half dragged his beaten, run down, sleep deprived corpse down the obliterated street. He was so close to home he just had to get there first which was no small task in its self. He had been away for so long, longer than any of his other missions had taken him. His body ached, groaned and pained all over. It was ravaged from battle, lack of food, exhaustion and radiation. He needed to stop and rest but he also knew if he did that would be the end of him. He possessed no energy to get moving again if he did, so he persevered. 

“Hold on Kid almost there”, said a voice pulling him back to reality. He had not realised his pace had almost slowed to a standstill. 

“I ain’t throwing in the towel yet old timer!”, Nate replied through a smirk as he felt the old Synth place a hand on his shoulder.

“I see you have not lost any of that legendary cheek”, Nick shot back unable to stop the chuckle that sprang from his lips. 

“Disappointed?”

“Relieved actually.” Nick pressed a gentle push to his back to make sure he kept moving. “And in any case you ain’t no spring chicken yourself. You are older than I am. You're just better looking.” To which they both broke out in hearty laughter.

They carried on the rest of the journey in silence, Nick slightly in front. Nate knew he was scoping for any surprise predators now his reflexes and concentration had seriously waned. He looked over at Nick and felt a wave of affection rise up in his chest. True they had taken up travelling together in the beginning because they both knew Nick was the best source of help available to him but now he counted him one of his closest and most trusted friends. He hoped Nick knew and that he felt the same. Yet he could not help notice the wear and tear his friend had also suffered from helping him on this latest mission. Guilt began to mingle and gnaw at the affection at what he had put his friend through. 

“Hey Kid not too much further I can see the bridge to Sanctuary!” Nick informed him with renewed gusto. 

Nate tried to quicken his pace and ended tripping over his own feet or maybe a rock. Hell he did not know any more. Nick gently put his arm out to steady him and then draped it around his waist. They carried each other the remaining steps. They were not prepared to fail now. 

Suddenly a laud bark cut through the silence and both broke out laughing. They both saw a dark blur race towards the bridge and head straight for them. It first jumped up and licked Nates face and then it greeted Nick in similar fashion. 

“Hey boy did you miss me?”, Nate asked bestowing kisses to the dogs head. 

Dogmeat barked wildly and fiercely shook his tail.

“It great to see you to boy but let us get him home and settled first”, Nick addressed the dog running his had along its back. Dogmeat barked in agreement and walked along with them. As close as he could get to Nate without getting in the way. 

Nate gently placed him in his chair and turned to face him. “This is where I leave you to get some rest. I will pop back in a few hours to check if you need anything”, he said gently. He turned and walked towards the door. 

“Nick?”

“Yeah Kid?”

“Thank you.”

They both shared a warm smile.

“Always”. With that he turned and left. 

Nate sighed and drew his attention to the tub of hot water that had been placed in the centre of the room. Had it really taken him that long to get from the bridge to his house that the other settlers had time to draw him a bath? Not that he was going to complain he had not been able to wash properly on his journeys never mind bathe. His muscles craved for a long soak in hot water, a hot meal and some sleep. He was aware they probably would not happen in that order but they would happen at some point. He was home and he knew everything would be alright. 

He noticed that who ever had left him the bath had lit candles scattered around the room, in anticipation of the loss of light. He begrudgingly push himself out of the chair and made his way the his bedroom. As he entered his eyes were immediately drawn to something green peeking out from under the bed. As he bent down to pick it up every muscle in his body screamed in agony.

It was a hat. 

It was MacCready's hat.

How the hell did it end up here? 

“Dogmeat... But how did he end up with it?”

His muscles groaned at the displeasure of being made to stand stationary jerking his memory to remember the bath in the next room. He took the opportunity to discard his clothing as quickly as he could muster. 

Before leaving the bedroom his grabbed MacCready's hat which was perched of the end of his bed and unthinkingly brought it up towards his face. It smelled of gunpowder and sweet. It smelled of him. He had missed him. He had missed him more, far than the others could even imagine. His every thought was consumed with a longing for him. A longing he could not shake. A longing he was sure he was destined to endure unrequited. He let a hand wander down in torso towards him groin... No he thought to himself and shock his head, get in the bath first.

By the time he was sat in the hot water he was fully ready when his hand reconnected with his groin now at full firmness. He began to move his hand back and for, gently at first. Steadily increasing when in fervour as he again inhaled MacCready's scent. He was suddenly very aware of the tension building in his body he would not last much longer. Quickening the pace of his hand he adeptly placed the hat on his head and gripped the side of the tub. As Nates body shuddered through his climax he found that he was unable to stop MacCready's name from escaping his lips. And to be perfectly honest he did not care.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate grabbed the oil can and repositioned himself under his preferred power armour. He glance to his left to the collection of power amour he had begun to accumulate, almost standing silent in eerie formation. He returned his focus to the left leg of his armour and the rest of the world seemed to slip away. Honestly he appreciated these little distractions, simple respites from the thoughts that plagued his mind. More often than he would care to admit.

“So are you going to tell him”, a gruff commanding voice asked. 

The simple question brought him crashing back into the real world. He sprung out from under his power armour to find Danse sat on a crate in front of him patiently waiting for the answer.

“Tell who what?”, Nate replied as nonchalantly as he possibly will himself as he lay back under his power armour. 

Danse shook his head and kick at Nates feet. “You know who. What are you afraid of?”

Nate re-emerged with a sigh and propped himself against the legs of his power armour. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he fiddled nervously with his hands. “Fear. Rejection. Humiliation. What if I tell him and it screws up everything? What if I tell him and he leaves?” Nate hated how small and foreign is voice sounded.

“Honestly Nate just tell him. MacCready is not my favourite person in the world but you both deserve some respite from the shit out there”, Danse said earnestly whilst gesturing his arms towards the lands outside the walls of Sanctuary. “If he does not feel the same way at least you can still be friends”.

Nate up looked at Danse. “I know you are right. I will tell him.”

Danse stood and grabbed a spanner and set to work on his own power amour. They both might not be Brotherhood soldiers any more but maintaining their armour together had became some sort of ritual between the both of them. It let them know that despite everything that had happened their friendship mattered fiercely to them both. 

“Besides if he hurts you I will punch him in the face”, Danse added nonchalantly never moving his focus from his work.

Nate lay under his power armour and howled with laughter. It did not take long for Danse to join in.


	4. Chapter 4

MacCready was sat with a beer on one of the benches Nate had placed in Sanctuary. He had the idea to turn the lot one of the more damaged houses into a recreation area. The concrete foundation now sported a number of benches and flower pots in an attempt by the other settlers to bring colour and life into the settlement. The garden adjacent was full of vegetables and fruit. There had been some objections when Nate had first suggested the idea but it did not take long for him to convince them. 

It was an exceptionally hot day and everyone was grateful for a reprieve from the rain that had plagued them for the last couple of days. He had strip himself of his hat and coat and was taking the time to bask in the warmth of the sun. MacCready thought he was far enough away to watch Nate work on his power armour without anyone noticing he was staring. He closed his eyes and turned his head towards the glow of the sun lost in thoughts of him. A slow smile crept across his face as the images formed in his head. 

“So when are you going to tell him?”

McCready turned his head slowly towards the voice. “Tell who what?” he replied not bothering to disguise the annoyance in his voice. 

“Come on kid, he may be pretty but we both know it is not Danse you are ogling. I know you think you are incognito over here but I am a private detective remember”, Nick's voice replied with a sense of amusement. “You obviously like him a lot”

He turned his attention back towards Nate. He was sat against his power deep in conversion with the former Paladin. Even from where he was he could tell it was over something serious. They were huddled close together guarding secret whispers. He could not help but feel the stabs of jealousy prickling through his body. He knocked back his beer in the hopes of dousing their effects. 

“What would I even say?” MacCready was unused to feeling so uncertain about anything. 

“MacCready you know how this works. You were married”, Nick pointed out. 

McCready groaned as he rubbed his free hand over his face. Why was this so hard? He was not a Casanova by any means but he always did ok for himself. With Nate it was different. He had not had feelings like this for anybody in a long time. He took a long swig of his beer and turned back to look at Nick.

“What... What if he...”, MacCready fixed his gaze on the beer bottle, fingers picking at the label, wishing he had something stronger to drink. 

“Hey kid just let him know how you feel”, Nick said as he moved from the bench to stand in front of him. “You might be surprised”, he added softly with a smile before disappearing among the residents of Sanctuary. 

He looked up at the sound of laughter and saw Nate and Danse working on their respected power armour clowning around. He made up his mind. He was going to tell... shit he was going to tell him!

He downed the rest of his beer.


	5. Chapter 5

McCready rolled over on his back with a frustrated sigh. He resigned himself to the fact that he was not getting any sleep. He could not let Nate escape from his thoughts. He still had not told him how he felt. He had to tell him his feelings. Or he could leave. That was still an option. A memory of Nate flashed through his mind. No he could not do that to him. There was only one thing he could do. He had to tell him he was in love with him. Shit he had not been so terrified in a long time.

He glance towards the window and saw that the sun was already partially risen and decided he was going to get up and do something productive. He sat on the edge of his cot and laced up his boots. He was going to find something to take his mind of him. Maybe he could chop some firewood or forage some food. He stood up and grabbed his rifle and quietly mad he was to the settlement gate. He continued to walk down the path towards the 'Red Rocket Truck Stop'. They had not really done anything to it other than raid it for supplies so it still attracted some wildlife. MacCready readied his rifle and scouted the area. 

He crept along the forecourt and constantly scanned around the area. He might be sleep deprived but he was not going to let that be an excuse for the wildlife to take him out. As he cautiously stepped into the centre of the area in front of the truck stop a scuffling noise caught his attention. He quickly scanned the area for the vantage point he needed and spied an old truck tucked away under an overgrown tree. He made made his way over to the truck as quickly and quietly as he could and attached a suppressor to the muzzle of his rifle. The last thing he wanted was to create a panic in Sanctuary with the sound of his gunfire. 

He picked up a piece of rubble from the back of the truck and tossed it along the ground and pressed his eye against the scope of his rifle. He silently watched as a group of snarling mole rats, all teeth and claws, sprang from the building. MacCready easily picked them off one by one before they had chance to seek him out or flee. Once he had eliminated them all he picked another piece of rubble and this time vigorously threw it building which resulted in a loud bang. He made no attempt to move and stayed glued to the spot glaring through his scope. 

When he was certain there was nothing waiting to surprise him in the area he climbed down from the truck and pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket. He made short work skinning and carving the mole rat carcasses. He wrapped up the meat and placed them in his knapsack. He scanned the area and found a few plants and berries and added them to his haul. Satisfied with his mornings work he readied himself to get back to Sanctuary. 

He only walked a few steps when he spotted a figure moving in the distance. He pulled his rifle up his face and spied through the scope.

“Nate?”

MacCready silently watched as Nate made his way towards the old vault. He felt compelled to follow him. Stalking from shadow to shadow McCready felt uneasy with his current actions but he desperately wanted to make sure Nate was ok. Nate did not have a gentle welcome to the post apocalyptic life he had woken up in. He felt incredibly guilty that he was alive and everyone he knew was still frozen in the fault. He felt compelled to give them a proper burial and of course MacCready and the others help him in anyway they could. They made an impromptu graveyard in the area around the vault door made sure that families rested together. Nate meticulously made markers for each grave with the names of the person. MacCready knew that this would not fix Nates problems but he hoped it was at least a little cathartic. Nate buried Nora a little way from the others. He made her final resting a little grander and he spent considerably more time tending to her grave. 

MacCready was in a similar position, he had also lost his wife and was seperated from his son, he understood the pain. He watched as Nate sat next to Nora's grave. He crept a little closer and pressed himself closer to the shadows. He could hear Nate conversing with Nora. He felt dirty for intruding on this private moment but if he moved now Nate would know he was watching him.

“Hey Nora. I... I miss you. Oh God I miss you so much!”, MacCready heart sank as he heard Nate quietly sobbing. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly to his body, but he felt paralysed to the spot. “I just.. I just wanted to tell you that I... I met someone. Someone I think I... I really like them. I do not know how to tell them. You think this would be easy but you remember how awkward I was when I tried to ask you out”. Nate let out a small chuckle as roughly wiped his hand across his cheek. MacCready could not help but smile at the thought.

MacCready quietly made his way back to Sanctuary and left Nate to continue his conversation with Nora in private.


	6. Chapter 6

MacCready lay on his back, scowling up at the ceiling. Sleep continued to elude him but he was not surprised he had not even bothered to take off his boots when climbed into his cot. He could not shake Nate from his mind he was always so constant in his thoughts. He was angry at Nate. Angry because he could not shake him, free angry because he could not function thinking about anything... anyone else. He was angry with himself for being angry at Nate. It was not his fault that the was hopelessly and utterly infatuated with him and unable to actually tell him. MacCready groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. “Fuck it!” And with that stood up from his cot donned his hat and jacket and walked out into the night.

He walked around the empty streets of Sanctuary taking solace in the solitude and calmness. His mind was racing with what ifs and his heart began to race. MacCready stopped closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. It seemed to calm or maybe stall some of his anxiety. As he began to open his eyes he immediately spotted a figure sat on the wall surrounding the settlement. His eyes widened as his eyes become accustomed to the darkness and he could make out who the figure was. 

It was him.

“Hey MacCready what has got you out so late?”, Nate called down breaking him from his trance. 

“Can't sleep”, MacCready replied. “You?”

“Same”, Nate shot back with a small smile. “Come join me.” added as he patted the chair next to him. "Just promise me you will not tell Danse I was drinking up here". They both shared a small chuckle. 

As he sat Nate passed him a beer. “Thanks”, was all MacCready was able to say as their fingers brushed each.

MacCready took a long swig of his beer. “Nate”, he did not dare look at him so kept his eyes trained on his beer. “I need to apologise to you”. The words left his mouth in a rush.

“Apologise? For what?” Nate looked at him confusion etched across his face. 

“I saw you the other night and I followed you. I was not stalking you... I was already awake and out of bed.. and I... I saw you and... and I... I wanted to make sure you was ok. I overheard you talking... I am so... Sorry”. 

“You overheard me?... Oh”. Nate turned his head away and an uncomfortable silence fell over them. 

MacCready placed his beer on the floor and stood up. “It is probably best if I just go”, and he turned to leave.

“No wait!”, and with that Nate stood and grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. 

MacCready stopped in his tracks. He could feel the heat from Nate's hand burning through his coat. Sending shocks waves through his entire body. He felt Nate's grip trying to usher him to turn and look at him. He complied without a fight. His heart began to race like never before he was afraid it would leap out of his chest. He brought his eyes to meet Nate's face and he was unable to read what he was thinking. 

They stood there for what felt like hours but MacCready knew it could only have been a couple of seconds. Suddenly Nate put a hand to his cheek and kissed him. MacCready froze. He had spent so much time thinking about Nate, wanting him believing it to be impossible he was unsure of what to do. Was Nate seriously contemplating this or was he taking pity on him.

Nate must of sensed his confusion for discomfort as he pulled away. “I am sorry. I... I thought that... Maybe... You... I am sorry I should not have... Done that”. He turned away from him. 

MacCready's heart sank as he saw the look on Nate's face. It is now or never MacCready take a chance and find out once and for all. 

“Nate... Nate look at me”. 

Nate slowly turned his body toward him and MacCready instantly pulled him into his embrace and kissed him. He felt the other mans strong arms snake around his body and he kissed him earnestly in return.


	7. Chapter 7

The days leading after the kiss were chaotic and full of activity. MacCready and Nate barely saw each other for more than five minutes at a time, even rarely alone. The Minute-men kept Preston informed of the problems the other settlements were experiencing. He and Nate spent a lot of time away from Sanctuary dealing with crisis after crisis. Then he and Deacon were gone for long periods of time on official Rail Road business. All top secret and hush hush but Nate would let him in on the details when there was no one else around. 

Sanctuary was victim to everything from rad scorpion attacks to raids by bandits and feral ghouls. MacCready and Danse set about educating the residents how to use guns and setting up patrols and look outs in order to gain the upper hand. They were used to butting heads and were pleasantly surprised at how well they worked together. They were not best friends by any standard but they had developed a sense of respect for each other. Nick and Cait even joined in with the programme by teaching the residents some melee moves for when ammo was low or guns were not needed. 

Nate haunted MacCready's thoughts. No matter what he did he could not shake him free from his mind. The kiss only cemented Nate deeper into his subconscious. No matter what he tried to focus his mind on his thoughts drifted to him. He had to confess to himself that he was well and truly smitten and there was nothing he could do about it. He had made up his mind when Nate returned they were going to discuss the kiss... Kisses he corrected himself, it did happen more than once. A small smile spread across MacCready's face as his thoughts drifted, he could almost feel Nate's strong hands on the small of his back as he pressed him close to his hard body.

“Hey MacCready!” A deep gruff voice cut through the silence and brought MacCready crashing back to reality. He turned towards the sound of the voice and found Danse looking at him. “Let's call it for today, we can pick up were we left off tomorrow.”

“Sounds good”, MacCready flippantly replied as the two men went their separate ways. 

He grabbed a case of beers and made his way towards the only empty house that still stood in Sanctuary. He wanted to be alone, away from everyone else with only his thoughts for company. He was feeling anti and he knew only one person could break his foul mood but he was not here. He had no idea where he was or if he was safe. All he knew was that he wished he was with him. 

The rooms of the derelict house were dark and bleak just like his mood. He made his way to one of the back rooms just encase someone came looking for him. He could hug the shadows and ultimately loose himself to his depression with the aid of alcohol. He longed for Nate to return to him and desperately wished he did not regret what had happened between them. 

As his thoughts drifted suddenly something grabbed him tightly and dragged him into the adjacent room. MacCready found himself caught off guard and struggled against his attacker. Who or what ever it was was strong but he managed to free one of his arms. Just as they entered the bedroom he managed to angle his body to enable himself to swing a well weighted punch at his attacker. He felt himself being release from the vice like grip he had been trapped in and readied himself for a brawl. 

“Ah fuck!”, he heard a voice cry out. “You hit hard, you know that?”

He knew that voice. He ached to hear that voice.


	8. Chapter 8

“Nate?” He questioned relieved and slightly irritated.

“The one and only!” he said smugly with a half smile and a lavish bow.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he questioned his mood souring as he shoved Nate who was now in mid bow. “You are lucky I didn't shoot you!”

Nate caught off balance by the shove stumbled a little towards the ground but managed to regain his footing. Pivoting his weight so he was facing MacCready again he raised his hands in surrender. 

“Ok ok I am sorry. I did not get that far in my thinking. I saw you and all reasoning escaped my brain and... well... you know the rest”, he smiled sheepishly. “I am glad you didn't shoot me by the way. I think I look better without the bullet wound”. 

“Me too”, MacCready replied before he could stop himself.

“You mean it?” Nate shot back as he confidently stepped towards him, cocky grin plastered on his face. 

“Do you even need to ask?” MacCready answered and placed his hand on Nate's cheek.

Nate flinched at the touch and winced at the pain he felt sting through the side of his face. 

MacCready immediately felt the regrettable stab of guilt. “I am really sorry is there anything I can do?” He asked full of concern. 

Nate looked MacCready dead in the eye and in a low husky voice answered, “Well you could kiss it better.”

“Is that right?” MacCready's voice taking a similar husky tone. 

“Well you did punch me”, Nate stated with his trademark lop sided grin.

MacCready closed the distance that remained between them and lowered his head towards Nate's ear and breathlessly whispered, “You deserved that”. Then placed a delicate yet tender kiss to Nate's already reddening skin and proceeded to kiss his way down his jaw bone, earning a moan from the other man. Nate grabbed the front of MacCready's coat and pushed him back against the wall while capturing his lips in rough, wanton kisses.

As he felt Nate's calloused hand brush across the skin of his stomach he was suddenly filled with doubts and uncertainty that had plagued him before. Grabbing at Nate's wrists he forced the other man to look at him with a look somewhat between perplexity and hurt.

“What's wrong?” Nate asked his voice small and wavering.

“Am I... Is this really what you want?” MacCready shot back.

Nate stood a little taller and shook his head. “No I don't want this.” MacCready turned his head and focused his gaze on the wall opposite. Nate placed his hand on MacCready's cheek and gently urged him to look at him and tenderly placed his lips against his. “I need this. I need you!” Looking around their current surroundings he added, “But not here. My place. Come on!”

And with that he grabbed MacCready's hand and rapidly covered the short distance to their desired location.

\----

Caught up in their passion and lust for one and other they were oblivious to the fact that they where being watched. 

“Well it is about time!” exclaimed a voice with a metallic drawl. 

The man next to him expelled a deep gruff sigh as he shook his head.

“Hey Danse I know MacCready is not your favourite person in the world but he wants this as much a the kid”. 

Danse turned toward him and sigh before replying, “I know Nick, you are right. He is and adult and he can choose whomever he pleases... I... He has been through so much already I just don't want to see him hurt”. 


	9. Chapter 9

They made short work of the distance to Nate's house finally letting go of each other as MacCready entered the building first and then turned to watch Nate close the door. Nate urgently shut the door with a slam and turned to face the other man. The air was charged with a heddy mixture of longing, excitement and trepidation.

As Nate turned to face him MacCready let out a breath he was not aware he had been holding. Taking a step towards him he cocked his head to one side and in his best feign of innocence simply said, “So?”

A small smile was playing across Nate's lips as he in turn stepped forward closing the distance to the other man. Feigning the same pretence of innocence answered in kind, “So?”

MacCready give him a small smile and roughly grasped the front of his jacket eliminating all distance remaining between them. Nate placed a hand tenderly to MacCready's face and stared longingly into his eyes, his other hand grabbed at MacCready's hat and unceremoniously tossed it aside before crashing their lips together. Rough calloused hands clawed and pulled away at the unwanted barrier that their clothing was creating. Hot frenzied kisses marked every part of newly exposed skin. 

Finally they made there way to the bedroom clothing and inhibitions shed along the way.

Breaking away from the kiss Nate asked MacCready, “Do you trust me?”

“With my life!”, he answered instantaneously.

“Good”, Nate said simply as a wide smile spread across his face. He placed a hand on each of MacCready's shoulders and roughly pushed him backwards. MacCready managed to grasp at Nate's hand and pull him down with him. 

“That was uncalled for don't you think?” MacCready expressed.

“I don't know?” Nate answered as he placed a hand on either side of Nate's head to catch his balance. “From where I am it was totally called for”, he added in a low, rough, husky voice dipping his head to encapsulated MacCready's lips with his own.

He moved his lips along MacCready's jaw and down his throat. Down across the man's taut chest and stomach, each one making his moans increase in volume. 

“Nate”.

Still Nate delved lower peppering kisses across his hips and to the inside of his thighs.

“Nate”.

Done with his teasing Nate looked up at the other man and grinned. Then he moved his head between MacCready's legs and revelled in the sounds escaping his lips. 

“Nate... Ahh!”

Nate took enormous pleasure in watching MacCready's hands grasping at the blankets covering the bed. 

\----

Nate collapsed breathless and sated against the bed. MacCready gently lay next to him turning his body toward him. 

“So...”, MacCready propped himself up on his elbow and tentatively asked, “So what happens now?”

Nate turned his head to look him directly in the eyes. “I don't know... But I do know I want you”, and pulled MacCready towards him and enveloped him in a tight hug. He placed a delicate chased kiss to his forehead. “And I am not letting you go!”


	10. Chapter 10

When MacCready awoke the sun was already high in the sky. He had not slept this late into the day in a long long time. Waking at this time usually meant more than a few drinks the night before and judging by the lack of a pounding headache that was not the case. He suddenly become very aware that he was completely naked and finally taking notice of his surroundings he noticed that this was not his room.

This was Nate's room. He was in Nate's bed. He was in Nate's bed without his clothes. With wide eyes he noticed that some of his clothes were scattered around the room, the events of the previous nights beginning to play through his mind. It really happened...

… But he was waking up alone. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and Nate's words echoed through his head, “I want you... I am not letting you go”. He did not doubt that he meant what he said when he said them during the moment but he was aware that in the light of day things might appear different. What was evident was he was waking up alone and Nate was nowhere to be seen.

He snatched at his trousers and roughly pulled them on then proceeded to wander around the bedroom locating the rest of his things. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his under shirt draped over the safe Nate kept tucked away in the corner of the room. He lent over and scooped it up into his hands only to feel strong arms pulling him into an embrace. Palms coming to rest on his naked torso, thumbs gently following the definition of taut muscle. 

“I hope you are not sneaking out on me?” Nate whispered in his ear. His hot breath ghosting over MacCready's ear causing him to shiver. 

“I am not the one sneaking around. You were already gone when I woke up”. Macready shot back wincing as it came out harsher than he intended.

He could feel Nate's body language change. He hated himself so much right now. He always knew how to ruin things. It was his speciality. 

“Hancock and Cait came calling and I didn't want to wake you. I have never seen you look so peaceful.” Nate said in a quiet voice.

He let out a long sigh and hung his head, “Nate I am sorry... I... I didn't mean... I have messed this up haven't I?”

He felt Nate's arms tighten around him and felt his lips leaving a trail of kisses along the curve of his neck. 

“It will take more than your snark to scare me off. I meant what I said last night.” Nate said softly in between peppering kisses along his collar bone. 

A small moan escaped MacCready's lips and he felt Nate smile against his shoulder. One of Nate's hand drifted down his chest, across his stomach and his breath hitched as it dipped under his waist band. Nate's hand began to move back and forth in a slow but steady rhythm drawing breathless moans from the other man. Nate's other hand proceeded toward the fastening on MacCready's trousers and wasted no team in removing the unwanted garments out of the way. 

“Hey I just put those on!” MacCready expressed with slight mock offence.

“I could always just stop?” Nate horsely whispered against his ear as he attempted to pull his hand away.

MacCready grabbed at his wrist and held his hand still, “Don't you dare!”

As MacCready's breath became beeper he began to fumble with the opening to Nate's trousers relieved that he was not wearing a belt. After the offending garment had been removed he felt Nate's chest press against his back and he grabbed at the foot board of the bed. Their bodies quickly fell into a harmonious rhythm and nothing mattered in the world except for them.


End file.
